


maid

by andronauts



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pillow Fucking, Trans Male Character, Trans akira, Voyeurism, maid kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andronauts/pseuds/andronauts
Summary: Ryuji catches himself in a situation.One: Ryuji catches Akira wearing a maid costume.Two: Akira is fucking a pillow, whilst wearing said maid costume.Three: Ryuji gets hard whilst watching Akira fuck said pillow in maid costume.





	maid

Things Ryuji was expecting upon arriving at Leblanc:

  
  
One: Akira’s shocked face as he walks into Leblanc and firmly states he’ll be sleeping over

Two: Morgana rolling his eyes at Ryuji and calling him dumb

Three: Akira’s messy hair and subtle smile and grey eyes making curry for himself and Morgana

 

To be fair, that is  _ probably  _ what would have happened, in the circumstance that Morgana was  _ actually  _ there (he was not). Unfortunately for himself, nobody decided to tell him this important piece of information before entering the small coffee shop, so when Ryuji enters a silent Leblanc, Morgana-less and seemingly Akira-less, Ryuji ends up in one of the worst possible situations he could be in.

 

Ryuji didn’t  _ mean  _ to get himself into this situation, and he never  _ asked  _ for this. And if anybody ever asked (no one will), he would just tell it in all of it’s truth. He heard Sojiro would be gone for the weekend, so he thought he would surprise Akira and crash at Leblanc to sleep over. The absolute, solid, truth.

 

Although, he knows he fucked up. He knows he should have left when he didn’t see Akira or Morgana on that first floor, but he walked  _ right up  _ into the attic where Akira’s room.

 

And  _ fuck. _

 

Akira’s dressed in a classic maid outfit. The kind that makes Ryuji blush. Anyone that knew Ryuji Sakamoto knew that he had a maid kink. It makes him squirm, blush, feel hot on his face and his insides.

 

Akira’s wearing the white gloves and the bow and the thigh high socks to match. It looks  _ cute  _ on him, and Ryuji really  _ really  _ wants to die. The fact that Akira looks cute in it doesn’t really mean much though. He looks cute in  _ everything _ , not just the maid outfit (although it  _ is  _ an added bonus).

 

It’s the fact that Akira’s placed, with a pillow in-between his legs, and he’s  _ riding  _ it. 

 

Ryuji feels  _ fucked up  _ for watching his best friend masturbate, but he can’t look away no matter how much he wants to. 

 

From what he can see, Akira is slowly teasing himself, riding the pillow slowly, up and down. If Ryuji wasn’t paying attention, he probably wouldn’t have been able to hear the quiet breaths coming from Akira (who hasn’t managed to spot Ryuji yet).

 

Ryuji bites the inside of his cheek as he feels himself getting hard and he wants to die. He feels like he’s watching a pornography, but it’s real life, and he could probably get arrested for watching Akira, and he  _ really  _ wants to look away, but he’s  _ there  _ and he’s  _ hot,  _ and this is better than any porno he’s ever watched.

 

Ryuji notices that Akira starts grinding into his pillow faster as soon as his breath starts picking up too. Akira then pauses for a second and grabs something from underneath his bed, and- holy shit-  _ it’s a sextoy.  _

 

If he wasn’t already red before, he would be now. Ryuji’s whole body burns and aches, and he can feel his stomach unravelling from inside of him, but he  _ has  _ self control. He won’t jack it off. Not here, not now. He  _ knows  _ he’s loud when he’s busting one, and he would be  _ a lot  _ more likely to be caught. And if Akira caught Ryuji jacking off to him, he would literally just fucking  _ die _ . There is  _ no way  _ to explain that. He wouldn’t be able to deal with that humiliation.

 

Ryuji thinks to himself. He’ll leave when Akira’s done.  _ That’s all. _

 

Akira turns the vibrator on, as he fumbles it in his hands. Ryuji’s not sure what setting Akira puts it on, but it doesn’t matter, because Akira adjusts his position and  _ sticks the vibrator inside of him.  _

 

Akira moans,  _ loudly _ .

 

As if that couldn’t be any more stimulating, Akira begins to rock on the pillow again, moaning  _ over  _ and  _ over  _ again. Ryuji’s never heard more pornographic sounds, and he feels it in his  _ body _ . Akira’s face is red, and he’s rocking his hips in a beat. One, two- one, two. 

 

With the way Akira is breathing currently, Ryuji can tell,  _ he’s close to climax. _

 

Akira bucks his hips one last time before collapsing onto his bed. Ryuji can’t see the cum, because of the fucking maid skirt covering Akira’s legs, but it’s obvious Akira’s climaxed when he collapses over onto his bed and closes his eyes, folding his hands onto his stomach.

 

One thing Ryuji notes though… he hasn’t seen Akira take the vibrator out.

 

Ryuji quickly thinks, _ maybe he took it out or it fell out and it’s just underneath his skirt?  _ Which were perfectly valuable theories.

 

But then he sees it. Akira’s breathing picking up again.

 

_ Holy shit… he’s going for another round. _

 

When he hears Akira’s voice, soft moans.

 

Ryuji thinks, Akira’s probably imagining himself being fucked by someone nice. Maybe he’s imagining playing maid for someone, and being praised for doing so well. Maybe he’s imagining being a naughty maid, a bad maid, and he’s being punished.

 

Whatever Akira’s imagining excites Ryuji. He feels awful for it, but he also feels horny as  _ fuck,  _ so his emotions and right judgement are really  _ really  _ clouded.

 

Akira covers his mouth with his hands as he climaxes for a  _ second  _ time, moaning a soft, “a-ah..” into his hands. The sound is cute. Ryuji wants to hear more, he wants to know more of what Akira sounds like during sex, but he still knows it’s wrong to stay any longer. He’s seen enough.

 

Ryuji gulps as he takes a step down towards the main part of Leblanc, a wave of guilt washing over him. Apparently, he’s not quiet enough whilst sneaking away, because before he steps off, he hears a soft voice, coming from Akira.

 

“Who’s there?”

 

Ryuji’s  _ fucked.  _ He knows he can’t get out of this one. Maybe he can just pretend he wasn’t there for the whole thing. Maybe he can pretend he didn’t see any of it.

 

“Ryuji?” Akira says, from the top of the stairs. Ryuji can feel the sinking feeling in his chest. He isn’t facing Akira, and he’s not sure if he can.

 

“A- uh. I came… over. I thought um, I thought Morgana would be here. I was gonna surprise you and tell you I was gonna be sleeping over. I mean, I didn’t see that much. Of what you were doing before. Um, I’m so sorry I even stayed though. I couldn’t stop watching, I mean, you were really hot-” Ryuji can  _ feel  _ Akira’s stare, “oh god, that is  _ not  _ what I meant to say. What I meant to say is that you were fine. I mean, okay, bad choice of wording again-”

 

“Ryuji…” Akira says.

 

“I fucked up, I know! Sorry if you never want to talk to me again. I’m really fucking weird and you probably hate me because I’m like…  _ really  _ fucking weird, but. Anyway, I can’t really excuse myself here I’m going to go now, bye!” Ryuji says before taking a deep breath and running out of Leblanc and heading out of Yongen-Jaya as fast as possible.

 

Ryuji is so fucked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Akira is a trans guy, but ig you can read him as cis if you want.  
> Morgana's at Ann's house. Legit this is how their conversation went:
> 
> \---
> 
> Akira: Sojiro's leaving for a trip this weekend.  
> Ann: and?  
> Akira: I haven't popped my pussy in months  
> Ann: dude.  
> it's 3am.  
> why are you telling me this.  
> Akira: because you're my best friend and I love you.  
> anyway, take Morgana this weekend.  
> Ann: you are so lucky i love you.  
> Akira: <3  
> Time for this boy to pop some pussy!  
> Ann: i take it back.  
> i'm going to kill you.
> 
> \---
> 
> this is unedited and the first smut I've ever written and I want to die. drop comments if you want or smthn I guess.


End file.
